A contact center (e.g., a center accepting telephone calls and other communications on behalf of an organization) may employ a large number of customer service representatives (CSR), customer service advisors (CSA) or similar personnel generally referred to herein as agents. Agents interact with customers to provide services, e.g., providing answers to customers' inquiries, performing transactions, selling products or services and the like.
Agents in a modern contact center may be required to provide information, complete transactions and otherwise perform tasks related to a large number of services and products as well as be able to operate a large number, at times complicated, computer applications. Typically, agents are further required to perform these tasks in real-time, e.g., while talking or otherwise interacting with a client or a potential customer.
To assist agents, supervisors and/or experts (S&E) are employed. An expert or supervisor typically has extended knowledge, skills, expertise and/or privileges related to services provided by the contact center and/or applications or systems that need to be operated. Typically, upon encountering a problem or difficulty, an agent may call or alert an expert for assistance. In other cases, a supervisor may monitor, or even join, a session or interaction between an agent and a customer in order to help an agent, monitor or evaluate performance of an agent or perform other tasks related to an operation of the contact center.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.